The purpose of medium registration system is to properly register sheets of a medium such as a sheet of paper or transparency material. For example, in a scanner or printer, a sheet of paper needs to be properly registered at a pair of nips (also called wheels or rollers) so that an image can be properly rendered on the sheet of paper.
In the medium registration system, one or more sensors may be used to detect the position and/or orientation of the medium relative to a process direction. The process direction denotes the main direction in which the media progress. The speed or velocity of the nips may be described as functions of time. The velocity profiles of the nips may be controlled in a medium registration process.